Joshua Graham's armor
|baseid = (npc version) }} Joshua Graham's armor is a set of armor in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Background The personal armor of Joshua Graham, the armor consists of a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with Dead Horses tribal markings, heavily patched and stitched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, a snakeskin belt with magazine pouches and a pre-War, Salt Lake City police department, SWAT ballistic vest. Additionally, the armor has a sleeve garter on the strong/firing hand to ensure the sleeve doesn't distract the user.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring Nov 2, 2011: "Hey Josh, why does Graham have a band on his arm? Is it a religious signifigance or is it something for his gun arm? Or is it purely decor?" "It's a sleeve garter. They were pretty common in 19th century America. We see them today mostly in Western movies on characters like barkeeps, dealers, or surgeons. They're used to hold the sleeves up while doing work. On Joshua Graham, he has his on his strong/firing hand to ensure the sleeve doesn't distract him." Completing the outfit are a pair of boots and a belt made from rattlesnake skin. Characteristics This set of armor provides the same level of protection as a suit of combat armor, at less than a third of the weight. It features the fourth highest DT in the light armor class, surpassed only by the Sierra Madre armor, Vault 34 security armor and Sierra Madre armor, reinforced, all three of which also weigh twice as much as Joshua Graham's armor. The DT/weight ratio of 15 to 8 is only surpassed by the all-purpose science suit with 13 to 2, as well as Ulysses' duster and the Courier's duster from Lonesome Road with 13 to 3. Location It is found in the footlocker that the player character appears in front of at the end of Honest Hearts, or it can be taken from Joshua Graham's corpse if he is killed. Notes * While wearing the armor, the Courier does not receive the bandages that Graham wears. This is because Graham wears a non-player character only version of the armor with the bandages included. Due to this, only the player character version of the armor can be looted from Graham's corpse, but he will still wear the non-player character version. Both versions, however, have the bandages on the knee. * Joshua Graham's unique non-player character version of this armor has a DT of 40, which combined with the DT of 10 from his headwrap gives him a combined DT of 50. * In the intro slide show for Honest Hearts, Joshua Graham is shown wearing this armor even while he was a Legate. * Wearing this clothing does not have any effect/special dialogue while talking to Caesar or Legate Lanius. Behind the scenes }} SLCPD stands for "Salt Lake City Police Department" and SWAT is an acronym for special weapons and tactics. Joshua himself never mentions how he got his armor. Gallery Joshua Graham pose.jpg JoshuaGrahamYoung.png|Joshua Graham before he was set aflame JoshuaGrahamBurnedMan.png|The Burned Man IconJoshuaGrahamArmorColored2.png|Vault Boy icon in color References Category:Honest Hearts armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing pl:Pancerz Joshuy Grahama ru:Броня Джошуа Грэхема de:Joshua Grahams Rüstung uk:Броня Джошуа Грехема